


Mine

by spookysu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Astral Projection, F/F, Hell, Horror, Japanese Folklore, Japanese Mythology - Freeform, Jorōgumo, Monsters, Ogres, Oni, Orcs, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shinto, Youkai, Yôkai, setsubun, the tags are approximations, this was a real astral experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysu/pseuds/spookysu
Summary: A horrifying spiritual experience I shared with my fiancee. Warnings in the tags.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Setsubun is, as I have often said, an awful time of the year for my people. We are at our weakest and often come down with strange illnesses. With this weakness comes violent astral experiences, and here is one my fiancée and I shared. Same “dream,” same night. I don’t want to dwell on this horrible creature, for I know she feeds on my emotions, my fear, my soul, so I’m putting my story to rest here. Written in third person because art.
> 
> Content warning for rape.
> 
> [Check out my blog for more information on oni, spirituality, and more!](https://shutendoujiwriting.wordpress.com/)

She dreamed in a restless sleep, the blankets covering her body simultaneously too warm and too cold. She tossed and turns, the weight of her branchlike horns shifting her pillow, creating an ache in her shoulders. Sometimes, she sat up to sneeze and cough, only to lay back down, sweating and shaking.

But she would only be a part of this world for a little while longer.

She felt something suck her in, as though her very soul was being dragged underneath the bed to the floor beneath her, beneath the ground, further into a realm she was unfamiliar with. She shivered, hugging her knees toward her naked, aching body. She wished she had something covering her in this unfamiliar world.

She felt the ground beneath her shift. Someone was walking toward her.

She pressed her sweaty hands on the ground, noticing she was on a very old wooden floor. Had she fallen into another house?

The footsteps grew louder, and she shivered not only from her fever, but out of fear. The footsteps grew faster, shaking and creaking the wood more, until they suddenly stopped.

She lifted her eyes, taking in a woman in a black, lacy dress, covered in some sort of shawl. She looked a bit like Tora, her sister-in-arms known for seducing and murdering men to protect their victims.

“Tora?” she tried.

The strange woman tisked. As the low torchlight touched her face, she noticed that the woman lacked horns in any way, shape, or form. Tora was quite proud of her undercurling ram horns. She would never hide them.

“I’m not one of your toy soldiers, Shuten.” There was no honorific used. Just the straight insult Shuten had taken as a nickname. Sake drinker. Alcoholic. It was a slur among her people and of many other races of  _youkai_ , as well as likely human Japanese people as well. But Shuten wore it as a badge of pride, as a way to hide those names that were true to her. But when it was said like that, it didn’t feel like a name.

It felt like filth.

“Who are you?” Shuten asked, her voice cracking.

“I made you. I turned you. I changed you.” The woman put a hand on her hip. “You dare insult me by not knowing who I am?”

“Nobody made me,” she hissed, despite the quiver in her voice. “I was born the way I am.”

“Oh sweet, sweet child,” the woman purred, dragging her talons along Shuten’s feverish face, dragging beading sweat along with streaks of blood as the points made contact with the flesh beneath her skin. “You know so much, yet so little. Such is the fate of your kind.” The talons dragged down her neck, between her breasts, before slicing into her nipples without warning.

Shuten winced, trying not to give the woman the satisfaction of a scream. A tear fell down her cheek. “Hoshi won’t let you do this to me.” Her heart hammered in her ears. She knew what was coming. She was going to be raped in this strange place by this awful excuse of a woman. She couldn’t move as the talons dragged closer and closer to her most sensitive areas, streaking blood behind them.

“I already own Hoshi. You’re my next pawn in this game. And once I break you, you’ll be mine forever…”

Shuten felt her soul split in two. She heard screaming sounding far beyond her head, and it took a few moments to recognized that the voice belonged to her. She prayed to any kami who could be listening to save her, to help her, to give her the strength to fight back.

“You’re in my domain, Shuten. No one can hear you here. You’re all mine…”

The woman was a void, a cold lack of person before Shuten, but the more she moved, the more of Shuten she took, the more it felt as though it was her twin, her clone, abusing her, owning her, enslaving her. She felt herself growing increasingly exhausted, even more incapable of fighting than she was previously.

“You’ll never be your own again.”

And it was the last thing the woman said to Shuten.


End file.
